The present invention relates to a mass spectrometer and a method of mass spectrometry. The preferred embodiment relates to apparatus and methods for improving the in-spectrum dynamic range of mass spectrometers.
Many modern applications of mass spectrometry involve fast analyses of complex samples containing components having a wide dynamic range. A typical example is High Pressure Liquid Chromatography (“HPLC”) coupled to an Electrospray ion source for the analysis of peptides or smaller molecules. In these experiments, the composition of the mixture that is introduced into the mass analyser will vary on a timescale of the order of a few seconds. In view of the rapidly changing composition of the sample being analysed, it is clearly advantageous to identify as many components as possible in a short period of time.
However, due to the wide dynamic range of the samples involved much of the dynamic range of the analyser is needed to accommodate the most abundant species present.
It is known to attempt to enhance the dynamic range by suppressing all species simultaneously.
It is desired to provide an improved mass spectrometer and method of mass spectrometry.